Violet confesses her feelings towards Blue-Sama!
"The girl I was hiding with asked me what I was looking at, I said, for the very first time... 'Blue-Sama...'" ''- Chapter 2. ]] '''Violet confesses her feelings towards Blue-Sama!' is a fanfiction that Violet Sunstar wrote. It's about her imagination on how Virion would respond to her one-sided feelings for him when she becomes an adult. Chapter One: Violet goes to work. One day, I was walking into work and I met my friends Momo and Amai. I was feeling a little bit different than how I used to be. My cheeks were all red. Redder than a tomato! Why were my cheeks so red? It's because today is the day I finally got the courage to confess my love for the one and only Blue-Sama! For years, I had a much bigger crush on Blue-Sama than any other girl I've ever known! Today, was the day, that I was finally brave enough, after all these years, to tell Blue-Sama I love him more than any other girl combined. "What's wrong, Violet?" Momo asked me. "W-well... it's just that, I had a crush on Blue-Sama for so many years, since I was little." I replied. "I have the same problem." Amai said. "You see, when I was little, I had a crush on Hidamari's adoptive father. I never got to confess my love for him. I still didn't." "I remember when you told me about it!" I replied. "I remember meeting Blue-Sama for the first time..." Chapter 2: Flashbacks I was nine years old. Me, my mom, my sisters, and my daddy decided to take a vacation in Ylisse. This was at the time where I started to get attracted to blue things. Scarlet was driving with my mom navigating. I was in between my daddy and Indigo. It was a long drive from Nohr to Ylisse, so when I was very tired, my daddy was wearing blue jeans on the day of the drive, so I was able to nap on his lap for as long as I needed. Blue things always make me feel warm and fuzzy inside! When we got there, we got out of our car and unpacked our bags at a cabin. Mom told each of us to go outside and meet the people there. So we did. The first person I met was pretty nice. He had messy green hair and had a huge appetite. I got to eat lunch with him. It was delicious. I then saw Indigo running up to her childhood friend and hugging him. A shivering girl walked up to me, and told me that her mom was going to set a curse on her if she finds her, so I took her hand and we ran as fast as we could to a hiding place. We hid in the bushes near a fancy restaurant. There were two people outside sitting at one of the outdoor tables. The man was feeding a super cute girl a strawberry from off the cake. She looked very happy. That strawberry must be super good. But then I noticed the man. He was all dressed in blue. My cheeks became pink for the very first time, and my heart was beating. The girl I was hiding with asked me what I was looking at, I said, for the very first time... "Blue-Sama..." Chapter 3: Violet gets ready to confess. It was almost time to leave work. I was packing up my belongings ready to head out the door. I got into my car and drove off. The day before, I placed a love letter underneath Blue-Sama's door to tell him I wanted to talk to him at the fountain at exactly 7:00 PM. Of course, Blue-Sama knew me plenty, because when I was little, he loved to spend time with me just as much as I loved to spend time with him. But today, is the day that I had to tell him that I love him. Like, love, love him. Like, I want to be with him forever, love him. I pulled up my car at the fountain. I got out, and walked up to the fountain. My cheeks were very very red, because there is no other day that I can tell Blue-Sama I love him. Blue-Sama walked up to the fountain and greeted me. I sat down on the side of the fountain and he sat down next to me. My cheeks got ever redder and my heart was beating faster when he sat down next to me. He was sitting quite close to me as well. This was my wake up call to confess everything I loved about him. "H-hi...Blue-Sama." I said, shyly, with a beating heart and red cheeks. "I kind of want to tell you something that I wanted to let you know." "Tell me anything, young lady." Blue-Sama replied, with a smile on his face. Chapter 4: Violet confesses. "I was only nine years old. When I visited Ylisse for the first time, I was amazed by how gorgeous you looked...and by the way you talked to that woman. It wasn't until today that I wanted to tell you how I felt..." "I, love you, Blue-Sama. I really do. Not just as a brother like relationship, but, I just want to be with you forever. Blue-Sama, will you be my one true love, to fulfill my dreams?" It went silent. I was scared. My heart was beating fast, and I was hopelessly waiting for a response. Blue-Sama put his arm around my shoulder and smiled at me. "All this time I knew you, I knew you were in love with me." Blue-Sama replied. "I just waited until you confessed, just for you." He pulled me into his arms and whispered: "I love you too." I was crying out of happiness from his response. I wasn't expecting him to accept my love. My dream, for many years, came true. -END OF FANFICTION- Trivia * This fanfiction was intentionally written to be a cheesy love story written by an 11-year-old. * Violet's friends love the idea of the pairing as much as she does. * She read this to the 1st and 2nd graders at her school. Category:GanbareHannahChan Category:FanFiction